


Bedtime

by Batfink



Series: Good Omens Flashfic [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale reads to Crowley, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), snuggling with your demon snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 23:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: Aziraphale learns the joy of going to bed with a sleepy demon snake.





	Bedtime

Aziraphale still didn't see the need for sleep and yet, every night he found himself being lured to bed by a certain flame haired demon.

He always figured that Crowley was exhausted, not by anything physical he did, sprawling seductively didn't seem to take much effort after all, no, what wore out his beloved demon was his mind. It travelled faster even than his Bentley.

Crowley saw everything, categorised everything. Had an opinion on everything. He processed thoughts far faster than Aziraphale could ever hope to keep up with. He grasped each new invention of man, learned it, perfected it, then moved on to the next while Aziraphale took one look at an e-reader and shoved it in a drawer never to see the light of day again.

Which was a shame really as Crowley had hoped to embarrass him by sneakily downloading saucy books onto it.

The bed though, the bed had caught Aziraphale's interest when Crowley had snapped it into existence in his Angel's previously unused upstairs flat. It was huge and soft looking. Totally out of character for Crowley, but perfect for a hedonist Angel.

“Try it.” Crowley had whispered, nudging his Angel towards the bed.

“Oh!” Aziraphale had gasped as he sunk into the soft mattress. His eyes widening as his fingers stroked over the fluffy blankets.

“I thought it might be a nice place to read, when it's cold out.” Crowley said quietly.

Aziraphale hummed in agreement and then stood and with a snap, changed his usual attire for a pair of dove grey jersey pyjamas. He climbed properly into the bed and wiggled into a comfortable position. “Oh yes.” He smiled. “I could get used to this.” He patted the blanket and looked expectantly at Crowley.

Crowley slipped his human form and slithered up onto the bed, hissing in pleasure at the warmth.

From then on, they had gone to bed every night. They started off, usually with Aziraphale lying on top of the covers with a book, or occasionally at Crowley's request a magazine.

He would lie on his front with Crowley draped across his back, head resting on his shoulder. Crowley always came to bed in snake form.

Aziraphale would have a leg bent upwards, foot in the air and Crowley would wrap his tail around his calf, brush his Angel's foot with the tip while Aziraphale read to him from their chosen text.

They would laugh together at comedies and both pretend not to cry at tragedies. They debated mortal devices and argued about poetry, or in Crowley's case about certain poets stupid faces. They disagreed about their houses. Crowley was a Slytherin, why, because it's the snake one. What do you mean that's not how it's decided. Shut it Gryffindor. Right, right, Hufflepuff. That's just because you like Badgers, don't try to kid a kidder.

Most of all though, they shared the comfort and warmth of not just the bed, but of each others company.

Eventually, Crowley would drift off to sleep and Aziraphale would snap them under the covers where he would continue to read while his demon slept soundly curled around him in the warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, snake Crowley will be the death of me.


End file.
